Pokemon Contest Challenge
by Kirameki87
Summary: Tatani is randomly chosen to participate in a Pokemon-Partner Contest with a young boy named Tam. Contains many Pokemon characters that do Contests, like May, Drew, and Harley, ryu!
1. Meeting our Main Character

**Yay! Story, ryu! Yeah, I got obsessed with Drew and Harley… So that's what I'm writing about, ryu!**

**Oh yeah, and I guess I'm supposed to do a disclaimer...? Oh well, here goes! _I do not own Pokemon! _**

Tatani raced down the road to Lilycove City. She was almost out of breath, and panting heavily. You may think that she was late for something, in a hurry, but that wasn't the case. She wasn't running _from _anyone either. You could say she was running just for the fun of it, but in truth, she was racing.

Her long wild green hair streamed behind her as she jumped one final time before stopping with her hands on her knees. Panting, she spoke in between breaths, "That was nice, Ponyta, but can't you let me win just _once_?" The fire horse nudged the girl playfully. "Well, I guess that's one way to get us here quicker!" she laughed. Standing up and returning Ponyta to its pokeball, she took a first look at the large archway that had been the finish line for her race.

Her hands folded behind her head as she sauntered into the city. Tall buildings were every which way, and busy people rushed by without regard for the greenete. Her dark gray t-shirt was lined with red, and fluttered softly in the slight breeze. The gray sweatpants she wore did the same. Tatani seemed to find this place to busy for her liking, because before long, she had gravitated towards a less-popular park area.

It was a grassy area with benches in a semi-circle around it. It wasn't very far off to assume that all the people there were most likely pokemon trainers. Everyone there was playing with pokemon on the grass, battling, talking, or just plain watching the world around him or her. Tatani smiled, she took out her pokeballs and let her pokemon wander around. Ponyta found joy in running around in circles, as she wasn't tired enough from the race. One Evee was chasing Ponyta, but not finding much success. The other sat on the ground, grooming its furr, and watching the others amusedly. Ralts, being its clumsy self, was walking around but running into people, pokemon, bench legs, and just about everything else. Togetic was flying above everyone's head's, _purposefully _ramming into people.

Without warning, metal gates enclosed the entire park, causing panic to surge through the crowd's senses. Everyone, including Tatani, put their pokemon back in their pokeballs. A speaker popped out of nowhere and started to blare out loudly, "_Welcome lucky humans. Since you all are in this park, we assume you like pokemon. In that case, we have a special surprise for you all. Each one of you has been identified and paired with some one else, whom you may or may-not know. From there you will be entered in Lilycove's special contest challenge!" _Tatani smiled, this was going to be interesting.

**Yup! That's it for the first chapter, ryu! Now I shall try and figure out how to upload this thing….**


	2. Meeting our OTHER Main Character, oh joy

…**.. I guess my last chapter was kinda short, ryu…. Oh well! Hopefully this chapter will be longer!**

The mysterious voice continued, "_This is a test Contest, partners have never been allowed before. Once you receive your partner, you may go practice and come up with a team name. The Contest will be at 10;00 AM tomorrow morning. The appeal will be done individually with two pokemon each, and the scores of each parner will be added together. Those who make it to the Battling Round will partake in a double battle with their partner, one pokemon each. Without further ado, I give you the pairings."_

The speaker disappeared, and was replaced by a giant holographic screen. Faces with names below them started to appear in two's on the screen. Tatani waited patiently for her picture to pop up on the screen, unlike the rest of the fidgety crowd who made comments such as:

"How the heck did they get my picture?"

"I'm paired with _that _guy?"

"What's a 'Contest'?"

"BERRIES ARE AWESOME!"

"Do I _really_ have to get up at 10?"

"Yay! I'm paired with you! Let's go practice!"

Tatani's attention was grabbed when the faces of a green haired teen named Drew and long purple haired man named Harley showed up on the screen. The pairings were most likely rigged. Those two had been finalists in Grand Festival. The next pairing was two girls named May and Dawn, well known Coordinators from Hoenn and Sinnoh, respectively. Zoey, Sinnoh's Top Coordinator, and a boy named Kenny, appeared next. Yup. Definitely rigged. Tatani's face appeared shortly after that, along with a young silver-haired boy by the name of "Tam." Once all the partners had been announced, chaos began as each person tried to find their ally.

Judging by the photo, Tatani figured that the boy must be pretty short. And pretty hard to find in a crowd. So, she did the sensible thing, and sent Togetic to go out and find him, she then sat down and waited. Soon enough, the crowd parted as an eager Togectic charged through with a boy in tow, say thing things like, "Uh, sorry! Whoa! Oops! Excuse me!"

"Heh, sorry about that…" said green haired girl sheepishly, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tatani!"

The boy gingerly took her outstretched hand, "Uh, hello… I'm Tam!"

Tam wore a pale-blue shirt and jeans, and his silver bangs hung loosely over his face, much like Tatani's did on hers. Tatani smiled warmly, "So, I guess we should go and practice?" she asked cheerfully. Returning her grin, though a bit weaker, "Yeah, but—" he was cut off when Tatani grabbed his hand and ran all the way to an open courtyard, leaving them both out of breath.

"Sorry," Tatani apologized again, "but I'm _really _not good with crowds."

Tam nodded quickly, but before he could say much more, the girl spoke up again.

"So, what pokemon do you have?"

Tam sighed and looked at the ground, "I don't really _have _any pokemon, I've been trying to tell you that…"

"That could be a problem… Well, I'll just lend you some of mine!" Tatani concluded.

"Really?' asked Tam, looking up at the greenete. Tatani nodded with a kind smile. She took out two of her pokeballs, "Here," she said, handing them to Tam, "These should be the easiest to control."

Tam returned her smile, "Thanks, so should we start practicing?"

"Yeah, but first…." Tatani answered, extending her index finger. Tam's gaze turned to where she was pointing; a seemingly blank wall.

"Hello!" she called out, "Person! Please stop spying on us!"

A tall, lanky figure, with long purple hair and a cacturne costume, which both kids recognized as Harley, fell out from behind the wall.

"Owww…" said the man as he got up. He then smiled sweetly, "You must be mistaken hon, I wasn't spying, I was merely walking past!"

"Yeah sure, well _please_ keep moving," stated Tatani, rolling her eyes, "Okay back to practicing…."

**Yay! This was longer, ryu! …I can't **_**wait **_**until the Contest starts, that should be more fun to write about. Drew is Harley's partner, but Drew doesn't seem like the kind of person who would agree to spy on someone, not to mention with **_**Harley.**_** He'll appear soon, though!**


	3. Insomnia and Cactus'

**Kay! I'm going to add a new chapter! (no, duh) As of now, I have no reviews, but oh well! I won't beg people to review! My story probably isn't that good, anyway… But it's really fun to write! XD**

Tam lay awake in his bed. The window was open and it let in the blue dramatic light of the full moon, as well as a cool breeze. His bright blue eyes stared at the blank white ceiling. He wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon….The silver haired boy sighed heavily and pushed himself off the bed.

Before he knew it, Tam found himself wandering the empty courtyard he had trained in. Cold energy radiated from the hard, smooth cement. _What am I going to do? _The boy asked himself. Tam sighed, _I've never used a pokemon before! Much less entered a CONTEST! _Tam blew his silvery bangs away from his eyes, and then took out the two, glossy pokeballs that he had been given. After staring at his reflection for _quite _some time, he finally released the creatures hidden inside.

"Go! Ponyta! Ralts!"

The small, emotion pokemon, stared up at the boy expectantly. On the other hand, when the fire horse was released, the whole courtyard was illuminated. Ponyta flicked his head nonchalantly, and uninterested.

Tam sighed, "Come _on _Ponyta! Can't you just give me a chance?" Ponyta snorted and rolled his eyes. Hesitantly reaching outwards, Tam squeezed his eyes shut as his hand approached the horse's fiery mane. After a few seconds, he sharply pulled it back, seeing that it had been burnt to a crisp. Though somehow, a moment later, his hand was back to normal. The boy was confused for a moment, but let the fact slide.

_Well, might as well train some more… _he thought. "Uh… Ralts, use…Double Team! And then Reflect!" The Feeling Pokemon complied, multiplying and scattering various clones around the courtyard. Each clone simultaneously generated a rectangular mirror-like surface in front of itself.

Tam smiled, he had an idea. "Okay, Ponyta, use Flamethrower on that mirror!" he exclaimed, pointing to the closest ralts-clone. Rolling its eyes, the fire horse released its scorching attack onto the mirror. The flames retracted off of that, and bounced from mirror to mirror, creating a suspended, red, glowing, spider web that illuminated the courtyard even more.

A bit more hesitant, Tam called out another attack, "Ralts, Psychic… on the web! Make it a sphere…? You can do that, right?" All of the clones started to lift the web into the air and morph it into a spherical cage. The mirrors all disappeared.

"Ponyta use-!" Tam was cut short by a high-pitched girly voice. "Oh, that's wonderful hun! Keep up the good work!"

Tam snapped his head in the direction of the voice, causing him and his pokemon to lose concentration. The ralts fell down in a heap, finally re-morphing back into one Ralts. When the sphere hit the courtyard with a _CRASH! _Dust rose, causing some lights in the buildings to turn on. Ponyta just stood there, amused by the whole spectacle. Tam winced, and the voice just laughed.

"My, I'm sorry hun! Did I cause that? Oh well, it was good while it lasted!" Tam finally saw the figure that the voice belonged to. It was the Cacturne-dressed man from before, Harley.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so… " started Tam, "Anyway, aren't you Harley?"

Harley looked pleased, "Why of course! I'm flattered that you know my name, but I don't believe I caught yours!"

"Oh, well I'm Tam!" he stated politely.

Harley smiled, "Well, _Tam, _your training here seems very professional! You _must _be very experienced!"

The young boy was obviously taken aback, "Uh, actually this is my first Contest!"

The man gasped in mock surprise, "Then you'll have no trouble at all getting to the battle round a _least!"_

"Er.. Thank you…?" Tam replied hesitantly.

"Oh, no problem at all, hun!' Harley answered cheerfully, "I guess, I'll be going now! If you need anything, just ask me!"

"O-ok!" Tam replied, again. As the man left, Tam went back to practicing.

**K, I don't think I got Harley's personality right… I used the words "sighed" "well" and "oh" too much, ryu… Whatev! I'm still not gonna beg for reviews, cuz this story is probably not very good!**


End file.
